Television signals conventionally carry simultaneously the picture and the soundtrack of the audiovisual content to be reproduced by the user's television.
There is an increasing requirement to expand the audiovisual content on offer. Thus data that the user can consult on a television may be added to the picture and soundtrack.
However, the information that is broadcast must be adapted to the necessarily limited bandwidth of television channels, which restricts the volume of information that can be broadcast.